Around the INGC's Second Anniversary Events
by Black Friday Rule CSO
Summary: Epic Indonesian Grand Chase's 2nd Birthday Event Parody type All answers from other chasers are 100% real, not made ups Made under boreness Rated M for some 'unhealthy' words inside. Please read and review :D


Disclaimer : I do not own Grand Chase. It belongs to its respective developer, KoG.

A/N : There will be no prologue and epilogue. All of these below are the full story. And I don't own the song someone will sing in this story. It belongs to their singers and PT Megaxus Infotech for making that person sing that song (Yup…uda tau kan?)

* * *

Daniel : Hello again readers! I'm back with an "I'm Bored" type of fanfic. This time I'm going to make a fanfic around Indonesian Grand Chase's 2nd Birthday, which takes place at 20th May 2012. First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY INGC! I'll be presenting this story as my birthday present. And second, we have a guest who wants to share a song. Let's welcome… *drum roll* Dio Burning Canyon! (Inner voice : Don't say he's going to sing that song again…) Oh, there comes Dio, in his Leviathan Armor! He looks happy today…

Dio : Ah…thanks le author. That's because I've just got my new powers a few weeks ago… And to express my gratitude, let me present this song to PT Megaxus Infotech and all readers…

Daniel : (mutters) Oh gawd, not that song again…

Dio : (inhales)

Iwak Peyek! Iwak Peyek!  
Iwak Peyek Nasi Jagung~!  
Sampek Tuek, Sampek Tuek…  
INGC tetep disanjung~!

Daniel : (mutters) I knew it…

Audience : (silent)

? : Grr… Woof! Woof! (bites Dio's leg)

Dio : AW! What the hell…Mary? That means…

Ley : There you are! (goes near Dio slaps him on the cheek)

* * *

Daniel : After Dio's song, we present you…this week's event from Grand Chase. Yup they are…*drum roll* Unlimited Hero Dungeon Clears and Sphinx's Quiz 2nd Week!

Nemophillia[1] : Ah… more kids to be transformed to my gunts (evil grin)

Vulcanos [2] : Oooh…more noobs coming here for an extreme sauna… (evil smirk)

Daniel : But how will you guys be able to do that since they usually come in a party in a leader with his 3 naked guys?

The HD Bosses : So…?

Daniel : Expect your job to get more difficult…your powers will deplete down to the party's average status. In short, one team leader who has a very high stat can still defeat you by recruiting three more naked guys and their average stat will be far weaker than the leader. In short, you'll be able to be defeated by the party leader.

The HD Bosses : Noooooooooo…!

Daniel : Now… I want to ask some people about how the people will rape those two. Before that…

* * *

At the Grand Chase Mansion, the Chase are busy cleaning up the house for the grand party. Then Daniel came to their front door, dressed as the Royal Serdin Messenger.

House bell : (rings)

Arme : Coming! (opens door) Err… who are you?

Daniel : Me? I am Knight Master's personal messenger, Osvald Ytterby. I am sent to call both Ash Romanov and Wilhelm Dolohov. Knight Master wishes to see them immediately.

Arme : Okay, sir. Please wait a mo- wait… I don't recall Knight Master's messenger having black hair and wearing glasses…

Daniel : Oh? That because…um…I'm the new messenger! Yeah…that's it.

Arme : Oh…um…Okay, please wait a moment…Ash! Wilhelm! KM wants see you two now!

* * *

=Five Minutes Later=

Ash : What's the- Hey Wilhelm, it's him.

Wilhelm : Oh? Oh yeah…it's him. Hey where's my-

Daniel : Oh! Are you two Ash and Wilhelm? Good. Knight Master wants you to be there, now. Chop chop! (pulls Ash and Wilhelm forcefully)

* * *

=At the roads of Serdin=

Ash : What are you doing here, author?|

Wilhelm : Are you here to bring us to your world and meet my maker?

Daniel : Um…just telling you guys something, Ash. And dream on, Wil.

Wilhelm : (pouts)

Ash : What is it that you want to say?

Daniel : There's something good this week. Wilhelm, you love quiz? For the week, Atum's having a quiz led by Cheshire Sphinx! He's giving out quizzes to anyone who can answer them. But watch out, becau-

Wilhelm : (runs to Kerrie Beach Harbor to take a ship to Ellia Peninsula)

Daniel : -cause… (sigh) he's so dead if he answers wrong only on one single question... He's going to be the Sphinx's meal… =,="

Ash : Then what about mine?

Daniel : Well… during this week, since the Chase are busy for the party, Nemophillia and Vulcanos have opened their gates to their dungeon freely. So you have unlimited chances to rape them. So happy raping~

Ash : (opens his storage dimension)

Daniel : Err… what are you doing…?

* * *

=Five minutes later=

Ash : (comes out of the dimension with a chainsaw, a pair of mini grenade launcher, which consists of an M79 paired with an HK-46, and an M202A1 as the primary. He also has changed his clothing into a Rambo suit) Time to rape~ (runs straight to Kerrie Beach Harbor to catch the said ferry Wilhelm went into)

Daniel : O…kay…let's go back (teleports back to the real world)

=At the real world=

Daniel : Now, let's meet the other chasers and ask what they think about these events.

* * *

**Question**

What do you think with the unlimited Hero Dungeon Clear Event? How will you rape Nemophillia and Vulcanos?

**Answers from some INGC chasers**

Dicky L : Well, it's good anyway, I have hell amethyst or what its name in 2 days for my zero  
ironically it's just for a week, I want more… (pout)

Haidar A : Nothing to do with it. I can't login when it was holiday. So, for me, it's almost useless.

Yous : Err…do you really want to *cough* Vulcanos? I mean, its gender is still unclear.

Daniel : For Vulcanos we can use the female characters.

Yous : You can't even see Vulcanos' crotch. How can you actually predict its gender? He doesn't even have an ass. You want to give it an oral? It doesn't have a mouth. Only Nemophillia who is the sexiest and the most perfect (starts drooling)

Daniel : Uh…right…. This is going to be a very good interview…

**Author's Opinion**

It's good, but had the wrong timing, since I freaking can't play Grand Chase, especially Hero Dungeons, in peace! But surely, I do not blame the Game Masters. About how am I going to rape them… I'm not going to touch that still unclear-gendered magma elemental. I'm going to keep raping either by sending in my Lire (as hitter/leader) or my super weak naked Zero.

* * *

Daniel : Okay…now we're going to talk about the second topic. Before then, let's check out how Ash and Wilhelm are doing now!

* * *

=At Sanctum of Destruction=

Ash : This is…the two hundred and ninety-ninth time. Just one more time… I'm going to be the "Soul Eater"[3]!

Nemophillia : You better come on, kid. Or you might not be able to chase "Vulcanos' Flames"[4].

Ash : (looks to see Nemophillia, who had became unscratched, but hadn't summon her shield yet) Oh, good to see you recovering. Now I want my title! (takes out his M202A1 and starts shooting at Nemophillia, who was still defenseless.

Nemophillia : Wait! Wait! That's not fair! Aaaaaaahhh…!

Ash : Now, I'm done…Vulcanos, you're next… (runs to the harbor and got on a random Ellia-Silverland ferry)

* * *

=At Atum=

Cheshire Sphinx : Dafuq… you have successfully answer one hundred questions from me correctly. And I am starving…but since I am the man of my words, here are your rewards. (Then, many things appeared. Such as several Open : Sealed Bead Scroll[5]. Some Blessed Sockets [6]. Some HP Potions, some MP Potions, a pair of Blossom Shield, and a pair of Blossom Circlets.)

Wilhelm : Hooray!

Sphinx : (stomach grumbles loudly) I really want to eat you, you know that?

Wilhelm : No I don't (sarcastically). Now onto my one hundred first question!

* * *

=Back to the author=

Daniel : Now, let's talk about the Sphinx Quiz! Yup! Those prizes Wilhelm just got is truly jealousing. I mean, hey! Blossom Circlets and Shields! I want that too! Well, at least to beautify my lovely Lire (avoids an incoming axe). Now, let's get some opinions from chasers at some of those Grand Chase's unofficial fan pages!

* * *

**Question**

What do you think with the ongoing Sphinx Quiz?

**Answers from some INGC Chasers**

Haidar A : Scumbag quiz, lol.

Matius A Yang : Noob quiz.

Alvin A : It makes my brain a little bit crazy

Hakimmatul F : Stupid question.

Angga the Detective : Ngomong opo? (A/N : means, "Talking about what?"

Mysticious admin – Tea : Sphinx quiz makes me lazy, 'cause they forces us to stay online for a long time/keep farming in dungeons. So I had no time to eat, work, etc.

**Author's Opinion**

Almost all of them are… gaaah! Starting from the coins, they ARE difficult to get… not to mention that you have to keep hunting… Lucky those who still have their super low leveled characters (level 1-20) (sigh). Not to mention they are really difficult to get. Low drop rates from dungeons and PvPs. That's why, lucky you, chasers that still have your super low leveled characters. Then on the questions, they are absolutely twisted. Those frickin Game Masters even gave us some really twisting math questions, and we only have three seconds to answer them! I think I'm going to faint…

* * *

Daniel : Yup, that's all the answers from our experts. I'm going to end this show. But before, let's see on our heroes before we end this!

* * *

=At Furnace of Hell=

Ash : Finally… Vulcanos' Flames… Give it to me! (threatens with a chainsaw)

Vulcanos : OK! OK! Here… just… don't come here anymore! Please!

Ash : (ignores) Time to rape Casillas Grandie- wait… those GMs haven't even release Relics of Kounat, why am I even thinking about killing that Mari wanabee?

Grandiel : (came out of nowhere) Who are you calling Mari wanabee? I'm just born to look like her!

Ash : Yeah…that's the point, Einstein. And what are you doing here?

Grandiel : I'm here be- (notices that he's in a super heated place) Aaaah! I'm going to vaporize! (teleports back to Archemedia)

Ash : (shooks his head) Hey Vulcanos, want to have some tea later? I'll treat.

Vulcanos : Sure!

* * *

=At Atum=

Wilhelm : One more question , and I'm going to be the Sphinx's Quiz Champion!

Sphinx : But if you answer it wrong, you're going to become my dinner .

Wilhelm : You're dinner? So you wanna get a 'plastic surgery' on your face?

Sphinx : Just to the two hundredth question… My son is Chesire Cat. You have three seconds to answer that!

Wilhelm : (0 sec) Err… (1 sec) Um… (2 sec) Y-yes! (3 sec)

Sphinx : (smiling) Hehehe… congratulations, you're wrong. And you're going to be my main course…

Wilhelm : Noooooooooo! You're not going to catch me! (runs away with his rewards)

Sphinx : Come back here! (chases the Destroyer)

* * *

Daniel : OK, we're done here.

Dio: Wait! I want to sing a song… (inhales)

Iwak Peyek! Iwak Peyek!  
Iwak Peyek Nasi Gule~!  
Sampek Tuek, Sampek Nenek~  
INGC tetep oke~!

=End of Indonesian Grand Chase Birthday 2nd Birthday's Special FanFic=

* * *

Notes:  
[1] Nemophillia : Boss of Sanctum of Destruction / Shrine of Ruins

[2] Vulcanos : Boss of Furnace of Hell/The Crucible

[3] Soul Eater : Title/crest of Sanctum of Destruction / Shrine of Ruins

[4] Vulcanos Flames : Title/crest of Furnace of Hell/The Crucible

[5] Open : Sealed Bead Scroll : Scroll to open Gacha Beads

[6] Blessed Socket : Socket Gems. The blue gems you usually use to remove monster cards attached to your armor/weapon


End file.
